Playing Hooky
by Shawn30
Summary: Still shaken from the events of "Wild West Rangers", Tommy takes advantage of Zordon's temporary absence to steal Kimberly away from a boring day in class. The result, a globe-trotting day trip that reveals more than they ever expected. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Title: "Playing Hooky" **

**Chapter 1/2 **

**Written by: Shawn**

**Summary: Still shaken from the events of "Wild West Rangers", Tommy takes advantage of Zordon's temporary absence to steal Kimberly away from a boring day in class. The result, a globe-trotting day trip that reveals more than they ever expected.**

**Category: Romance/Fluff **

**Rated: PG-13 **

**Ship: Tommy and Kim**

**Spoilers/Timeline: This story is a post-ep for the MMPR Season 2 episode "Wild West Rangers"**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns it all now, lol.**

**Authors Notes 1: I'm writing this in the mind state that TK are 17 years old and a bit more realistic than the TV show. Just have fun with it. They sure will.**

**Authors Notes 2: Only a wee bit of angst here, but for the most part its just a story about stealing a day away from responsibilities.**

**Authors Notes 3: The term "Playing Hooky" refers to skipping school or work for no good reason smile**

**"Wild West Rangers" summary: Tommy gives Kimberly a cactus as a present. Lord Zedd & Rita Repulsa steal it, and turn it into the Needlenose monster. Confused by the cactus' disappearance, the six Ranger Teens teleport from the Youth Center's hallway to the Command Center... all except Kimberly. She's accidentally sucked into a tear in the fabric of time, known as a Time Hole! Kim ends up in Angel Grove, circa 1880. There, she witnesses Bulk & Skull's ancestors, a pair of bandits known as One-Eyed Bulk & Doc Skullovitch, robbing a stagecoach. Tommy's ancestor, a man in a white cowboy suit on a white horse, known as the White Stranger, saves the day. Kim ends up in Ernest's Juice Saloon, where she meets Rocky's ancestor Rocko, Adam's ancestor Abraham, Aisha's ancestor Miss Alisha, and Billy's ancestor William. In the present, Zedd sends Goldar, Needlenose, and some Putties through the Time Hole, despite the protests of the remaining Power Rangers. The Time Hole closes, leaving our heroes hopeless to recover Kimberly. In old west Angel Grove, the evil space aliens wreck havoc on the town.**

**Trapped in the Old West, and facing multiple villains, Kimberly is forced to morph. She discovers that her powers do indeed work in this time period, and takes a chance, teleporting to the Command Center. Zordon & Alpha 5 are awake, and quite surprised. Kim informs them of her situation, and they lend her the Power Coins. She goes back to Angel Grove, and gives each of her teammates' ancestors the powers of their great great grandchildren. The Pink Ranger, along with the four Cowboy Rangers (their morphed suits are the same, save for some tassles and cowboy boots added), take on the Putties. The White Stranger helps out. Needlenose & Goldar flee through a Time Hole, and once in the present, the monster grows. The other Rangers use the Megazord to defeat giant Needlenose. At the end of the day, Zordon & Billy come up with one last hope in rescuing Kimberly from a hundred years ago. It works, she's returned to the present, no worse for the wear, back in the late 1800s, the Rangers' ancestors find their lives enriched by their brief periods as Power Rangers. White Stranger narrowly misses meeting Kimberly's ancestor, who just arrives in town, as he rides off into the sunset.**

* * *

**I love you - those three words have my life in them. by Alexandrea to Nicholas III**

**My love for you is a journey; Starting at forever, And ending at never. by Anonymous**

* * *

**Angel Grove High School Room 312 **

**Mr. Cooper's World History Class Second Period **

**Monday, May 12, 1995 10:15 AM **

**Angel Grove, California**

This was going to be one very long day.

For someone with such a legendary bad memory and mercilessly teased by his friends for it, Tommy truly wished he could forget the last week of his life as if it never happened at all. Alas, such a thing was impossible as the events that took place just a couple of days ago haunted him every waking moment since. The only thing nearly as bad was his current attempt to remain awake through the most boring teacher in the history of the California educational system's world history class.

While genuinely intrigued by world history, Tommy just couldn't focus. Three days ago he almost lost Kim forever when she was accidentally flung into the past. Yeah, that's right. She was sent back in time to Angel Grove in the 1800's. Go ahead and laugh. When most guys worry about other guys hitting on their girlfriends his Beautiful time travels and manages to get into a fight in the past. Yet again the insanity of his life almost cost him the love of it. And as young as he was, high school romance that they enjoyed and all that, he couldn't imagine ever recovering from losing her.

Tommy still felt chills just thinking about it. What if...

Adding insult to injury, after having feared all day long that he might never see Kim again she left that very evening to spend the weekend with her father. And while the trip was pre-planned, being without her so soon after being ripped away from her hurt all the more.

It was a very long weekend. Thankfully, Lord Zedd wasn't heard from one time.

So here Tommy was, seated right behind his girlfriend who seemed equally bored out of her mind. The sound of her foot tapping aimlessly beneath her desk was evidence enough of that. It was only second period and he was already dying to go home... or somewhere... anywhere with Kim. The need to be near her was born not only because he loved her, but because of how profoundly terrified he was when he thought he lost her. A topic he hasn't shared with her yet, though he wondered if she already knew. She had a way of reading his mood that he's only recently become comfortable with.

As Mr. Cooper's uninspired voice bellowed throughout the classroom Tommy tried to take notes but found himself scribbling the most basic information. He felt wired and restless, having spoken to Kim only once all weekend. His mind refused to shut down and relax. She was home, safe and sound and by his side. But he still wasn't at ease. He just couldn't forget what he felt when he thought he might never see her again.

A loud, obnoxious snore sounded from behind Tommy, followed by a couple of snickers as Mr Cooper shook Bulk's shoulder to wake the big guy up. Kim yawned through a soft smile when she glanced over her shoulder, and then fired a little wink his way. That alone made the class tolerable. Anytime he was with her...

Suddenly inspiration hit him like a bolt of lightening.

The end of the school year was near and that thought seemed to tingle an interesting idea in the back of his mind. A very un-Tommy like idea that involved a bit of untruth but could be a lot of fun. He rolled it around his head a couple of times, weighing the pros and cons of his plan. Both he and Kim had already passed all their classes and so finishing out the last two weeks wasn't a very big deal. After all, he was only thinking of one day.

Okay, Tommy wasn't fooling himself. He knew Zordon wouldn't approve of this. Not at all! The Ranger's founder was recharging for the next 48 hours along with Alpha and maybe wouldn't have to find out a thing. The Command Center's main computer and everything it controlled from the telepotation system to the Viewing Globe and the Zord station bay's were all attuned for the time being to his new wrist communicator until Zordon re-emerged. He had verbal access to 'everything'.

EVERYTHING!

This would be just about the most politically incorrect, underhanded thing Tommy had ever done without the influence of evil alien magic. How insane did that sound, but whatever. Zordon's rules would be broken and the choice would be premeditated. The other Rangers would no doubt want in, but he just didn't want to be around anyone else but Kim right now. He'd have to make it up to all of them somehow. Aisha would be the worse, but her deep ankle sprain had her at home today.

Contemplating his idea, Tommy shut his eyes for a moment. Could he really do this? Could he break Zordon's rules on purpose?

Honestly, he knows he's been a good leader, student, and son. He doesn't cause any trouble, his grades are pretty good, and his parents were granting him more freedom because he's earned it. This one little mark on his record wouldn't damn him in everyone eyes. After all, having helped to save the world countless times in the last year should earn him at least one day with his girl, shouldn't it? Just one unforgettable day was all he was asking for.

The decision was made.

Quietly as possible Tommy tore a small a strip of paper from his notepad and began writing.

* * *

For all the enthusiasm Mr. Cooper taught with Kim figured he could have just recorded his lesson on a cassette and then played it for the class. He didn't seem remotely interested in what he was teaching, nor if anyone in his class cared or was listening. At this point she just wanted to get out of here before she fell asleep the same way Bulk did.

In addition, sadly enough, the girl to her left had bad breath. As if being sent back in time to the wild west days of Angel Grove weren't bad enough, they all had better breath than Suzy Walters and without the benefit of Crest, Scope, or those new battery-operated toothbrushes.

Her thoughts on oral hygiene aside, at least Tommy was near and that always lightened her mood. This was the only class they shared and though it certainly didn't give them any time to do anything other than be bored out of their minds together, it was something. Still, she was a bit worried about him. When he picked her up for school this morning he was too quiet and withdrawn. Something was on his mind and he hadn't bothered to share it with her. Despite that slight sting she intended to drag it out of him at lunch.

She already had a hunch what it was. And if her instincts were right she was very familiar with that fear.

While lost in her inner thoughts a small folded sheet of paper landed on her desk. She discreetly opened it and and smiled upon reading 'Wanna run away with me?' Tommy left her with a 'Yes, No, and Maybe' multiple choice. She scratched out all three and wrote 'Anywhere, Anytime.' She refolded the paper and reached behind her back to lay it on his desk.

The teacher went on and on as she struggled to keep her eyes open while dying from a taste for some hot potato chips for some odd reason. Well at least Tommy was sweet and that alone was worth surviving this snooze-fest of a class. She was surprised again when yet another folded sheet of paper found its way onto her desk. She slipped it into her lap and read it. 'Mexico, Hawaii, London, and Tokyo, Japan. You game?'

Spontaneous and Tommy weren't synonymous words so Kim reread it to make sure she wasn't seeing things. This wasn't his normal flirtatiousness, not that he indulged in that all too often to begin with. Still, she was more than a little curious what this was all about. She wrote on the back of the paper 'Just so long as we're together' and then snuck the paper back to him. Thankfully the bell rang and the rush to the door to get the hell out of Mr. Cooper's room was as if it was on fire.

Now in the hall Kim was pleased to no end when Tommy sweetly took her hand in his without her having to give him the patented 'We're a couple now. Hold my hand so that all other girls know you love me and only me' look. His handsome features bore a mischievous smirk today that she loved, but further baffled her when instead of walking her to her next class, which he knew was on the third floor, he seemed to be guiding her down the hall towards the gymnasium.

"Smooch time is after school, Tommy," she playfully reminded him but received no verbal answer. While passing through a small crowd exiting the gymnasium, Tommy pulled her down an empty hall and then stopped on a dime and turned to face her. "What's gotten into you today?"

"You need to pack a bag, Kim," he explained. "I want you to grab some comfortable walking shoes and something light cause its going to be hot where we're going, and then I want you to pack something for cooler weather. Something long sleeved. Bring a pair of jeans as well."

At this point Kim was a bit dumbfounded. She watched Tommy pressing something into his wrist communicator. "What?!"

"If you could do anything today what would you do?"

"Uhm, swimming," came out first as she watched her boyfriend closely. He gave a slow, approving nod. "What's going on?"

"Pack something to swim in. I'll come get you in thirty minutes."

Her whimsical expression was hardly disapproving as she was more than up for getting out of this place. Even better, seeing this 'against the law' version of Tommy intrigued her. "Okay, what's the plan?"

"We're going to get away from it all."

Please, please, please don't let him be evil again was all that flew through Kim's mind! "Tommy, have you lost your..."

The sudden flash of pink light thankfully was only seen by him. He had teleported her to her bedroom and then when he saw that the coast was clear teleported himself home as well.

* * *

**Kimberly's house **

**1414 Gates Lane Her bedroom **

**Monday, May 12, 1995 10:40 AM **

**Angel Grove, California**

"Are you sure he's not evil?"

"I didn't hear his typically bad evil laugh, so no, I'd say he was good," Kim explained while whirling around her room trying to decide what to throw in the small suitcase lying on the bed. She had two outfits already packed, though no clue where she would be changing clothes or exactly where she was going. Still, the smile adorning her face signaled her good mood as Tommy's surprise trip left her a bit breathless. "I'd know if Tommy were evil again."

"Like you knew the last three times?"

"So not funny." The speaker-phone she got from her mom for Christmas came in handy as Aisha couldn't make it to her house while she packed, but she needed her girl's ear just the same. "I detected no evil in my boyfriend. He even held my hand when we walked out of class."

"So his eyes weren't glowing?"

"Nope."

"And northing's missing from your purse, bedroom or locker, right? Nothing that could be turned into a fifty-foot monster that might terrorize downtown Angel Grove?"

"Well, I believe I misplaced a Snicker this morning, but I think Rocky is the culprit there. Although Adam looked kinda of suspicious this morning when I mentioned it."

"That was gas, Kim. Adam's mom makes taco's every Sunday night."

"I didn't need to know that."

"Back on topic. What about when Tommy slipped you the note? Was his handwriting the same? Did the paper glow? Did you feel strange after reading it?"

"Come on, Sha," Kim chuckled softly while admiring her new pink and white string bikini. One she knew Tommy would never get over seeing her in. "Are we so paranoid that we think if someone acts just a little out of character they might be evil or a shape shifter or clone or..."

"You're answering your own question, Kim. You know our history and its all bad and wacky. Our little eclectic group could be the poster children for Ripley's: Believe It Or Not."

Shaking her head, Kim had to give her that one, but still. "The Tommy that wants to take me away is my Tommy. He's just in the mood to be a little bad today. Not try to kill us all and throw us out of our Zords kinda bad, but sweep his amazing girlfriend off her feet for a day kinda little-bad."

"Amazing girlfriend?"

"Work with me here." Aisha's laughter calmed Kim's nerves as she finished packing and then sat down on the bed. Spending the whole day all alone with Tommy was going to be fantastic, but that he planned it and was so spontaneous and romantic had her on Cloud 9. She felt giddy and couldn't wait to go. "Okay, the first place he's taking me is somewhere warm. I think I'm going to wear my denim shorts and my white shirt with the pink trim. I'm pretty sure we're going to be outdoors so I'm going to grab my hiking boots too."

"He didn't tell you where he's taking you?"

"Uhm, well..." This was tricky territory considering Aisha's purse-throwing capabilities. The Yellow Ranger was feared in thirty states for being the most dangerous woman under the age of twenty with a loaded purse. "I'm not exactly sure where he is taking me, but he did write a few places in the note he passed me. He might of been joking about all that." 'Please don't ask where, please don't ask where, please please please don't ask' Kim hoped over and over in her mind.

"Where Kim?"

Swallowing a deep breath, Kim struggled to find her voice. "Mexico, Hawaii, London, and Tokyo."

Silence...

More silence...

A wee bit more silence...

Then Mount St. Sha exploded!

"HE'S GOING TO BREAK ZORDON'S FREAKING RULES AND TELEPORT YOU GUYS ALL OVER THE FREAKING WORLD, ISN'T HE?!"

"Maybe, I don't know. We'll see, I guess," Kim noted weakly while slowly edging away from the phone, farther across the bed.

"I can't believe Tommy chooses today of all days to grow a pair and have some fun. Heck, if I were the leader we'd be in Vegas every time Zordon recharged. If Rocky were the leader we'd be in Amsterdam getting arrested or something. Even Billy would have us in Washington. I'm not sure what we'd be doing there but we'd be doing something. AND IT MIGHT EVEN BE FREAKY!"

Despite the humorous fury in Aisha's voice, Kim knew what laid beneath it. "Don't act like you're mad at Tommy. You know you love him dearly. You just want some quality time with the teleportation system."

Sighing to herself, Aisha had to admit her best friend was right. Tommy was a sweetheart, its just his timing was terrible. "Of course I adore Tommy and all that. But damn, Kim. Shouldn't all of us be getting in trouble together? I bet we could round up the guys in an hour and take off somewhere."

"Sorry, Sha. Tommy and I need some alone time today. I think what happened last week still has him wigged out. We haven't really talked about it yet and we need too."

"I know, I know." Though feeling somewhat dejected, Aisha remembered how scared Tommy was when Kim disappeared and they were worried they might never get her back. He tried his best to hide it but she could see through him. "Tommy is going to owe us big time. And I mean B-I-G-T-I-M-E."

"I'll be sure to relay that to him. Trust me, he already knows."

"And you will owe me too. Don't forget. I'm your alibi for after school. We're 'studying for the big test'."

Having a co-conspirator for a best friend kicked ass. "You're the best, Sha."

"I am, aren't I?" Joking around with her was Ashia's favorite pastime. "You're going to have a great time, Kim."

Lying back on her bed, the Pink Ranger shut her eyes. "I know and I can't wait. I was so bored in class today I was just watching the clock and it looked like it refused to move. I thought it was broken or something."

"And now you're going on a mysterious romantic getaway with your super-hero team leading boyfriend using alien teleportation technology."

"Sometimes I love my life." At that very moment Kim noticed a white flash of light come from outside her bedroom door, followed by a light knock. Her lips curled into a smile.

"Hey Kim, are you decent?"

Aisha instantly recognized Tommy's voice. "Looks like your boytoy has arrived. Go have a great time."

"Thanks Sha. Catch you on the..."

"DON'T!" was shouted through the speaker phone. "I swear to God if you say 'Catch you on the flip side' one more time I'll lose my mind. And where in the heck is the flip side anyway?"

"Its in Alaska and I'll call you as soon as I get home with all the details," Kim laughed.

"Especially the sex details."

"Oh shut up," Kim blushed furiously and then ended the call on the speaker phone. She walked over to the door and opened it. Her boyfriend boasted an eager smirk, his overnight bag hung over his shoulders.

Tommy took a quick glance over her shoulder at the suitcase on her bed. "Are you ready all packed?"

Racing back to the bed, Kim shut her suitcase. "I'm good to go, provided you to tell me where we are going." He calmly walked over and gave her a short but sweet kiss that made her toes wiggle,and then took her suitcase with one free hand and her hand with the other.

"Trust me, we're going to have a great day."

Kim did trust him. With her life, her heart and just everything. Her heart was skipping a beat as they walked down the stairs and out of her house without another word said. She saw his car parked in the front. "So we're driving somewhere?"

"Not exactly," Tommy commented while opening the trunk door and placing their bags inside. "You'll understand soon enough." She seemed so excited and that only made him moreso as well. Lies aside this was exactly what he needed. What they both needed. He'd worry about the consequences later.

Tommy opened the car door for Kim, who climbed in and then watched him round the vehicle. When his drivers side door shut he paused for a moment as if in deep thought, never starting the engine.

"I was really scared last week," Tommy began in a quiet, shaky voice barely above a whisper. With his head bowed he continued, "I'm so used to operating on autopilot during a crisis, but when you were in danger I felt lost. I didn't know what I was going to do if we couldn't save you."

She had suspected as much and the weekend she spent with her Dad only left him with time to go over what could have gone wrong instead of being with her to celebrate what went right. She reached for his hand and held it between her own, softly stroking his knuckles. Admitting his fears was a big deal and that he trusted her enough to let her see him vulnerable spoke volumes about the depth of their relationship. "I've worried about losing you a hundred times before, so I know how you feel. But the thing to remember is you didn't lose me. Things turned out good in the end. I'm right where I want to be, with you."

Squeezing her hand, Tommy exhaled a deep breath and relaxed.

"Thank you."

Tommy looked up. "For what?"

"Telling me how you felt without me having to ask. Its a pet peeve us women have and you just proved that a man can be open with his feelings."

"I'm not sure how used to this you should get," he joked wearing a smile.

"As long as we share the big stuff, I'm cool."

"Good." Tommy gently extricated his hand from hers and pressed something into the small keypad on his temporary communicator. "I already pre-programmed this."

Kim watched him look down the street in both directions, and then scan the porches and front yards of the houses nearby.

"Here goes nothing."

"And our first destination is?"

"The Temple of the Foliated Cross."

In a brilliant flash of light the SUV teleported away.

* * *

**The Temple of the Foliated Cross **

**Monday, May 12, 1995 11:15 AM **

**Palenque, Chiapas, Mexico**

Having teleported just off the side of the gravely road that led to their destination, Tommy drove through a small cluster of bushes onto the main road and traveled about a half-mile down until he parked alongside a makeshift lot with other cars.

"Wow," was all that Kim could utter softly when Tommy opened the car door for her and she got out. It was as if she had traveled back in time again, except instead of Angel Grove's 1800's past her surroundings appeared far, far older than that. Lush green foliage and gorgeous hilltops seemed to envelope massive ancient temples and other stone structures that looked vaguely familiar to the Pink Ranger. "Are those Mayan Temples?"

"Yep," Tommy just over her shoulder her, himself awed by the amazing architecture and history of a lost civilization spread before them. "We're in Mexico."

"Why Mexico?"

"I kind of wanted to keep with the world history kick we were on this morning in class, only I wanted to see it in person. I've always loved the pictures of this place and I wanted to see it for myself," he explained. "Who better to visit it with than you?" he smiled. "It seemed like a fun idea. What do you think?"

"I think its incredible," Kimberly exhaled as the majesty of their surroundings humbled her. Stone watchtowers and shrines dating hundreds of years old told the tale of a society people to this very day were still deciphering. "Where do we begin?"

"Against that hillside over there," Tommy pointed out to the right, "Is the Temple of the Foliated Cross. Over to your left is the Temple of the Sun. And all the way over there across Otolum River is the Temple of Incriptions. We're going on a tour of all of it. We can start anywhere you'd like."

This was truly amazing and Kim couldn't believe they were about to do this. As if being alone with Tommy wasn't wonderful enough already, experiencing something like this together made for a great date of sorts. She had to admit their was a timeless natural beauty here... such mystery and style. The ambiance was incredible. So incredible she wished she had brought a notepad with her so she could have tried her hand at writing song or two. If this place couldn't inspire her creativity nothing would. "This is such a great idea, Tommy."

Moving behind her, Tommy carefully slipped his arms around Kim and gently tugged her back to his chest as he leaned against the car, simply breathing in the anticipation of this little adventure they were about to undertake. "I'm happy you think so."

While they certainly weren't in public back home, this was a very affectionate Tommy that Kim enjoyed a great deal. But she knew his mood was more a result of what had happened recently then how he normally acted. He was always sweet to her and never minded holding her hand when they were around people, but holding her this close to him the way he was doing now felt different. Wonderful, but different. And if they were going to truly enjoy themselves today then they had a couple of things to work through beforehand. "Its alright to be afraid."

Ever a mans man, Tommy never wanted her to know he could feel that way. Stupid male pride and all. "Leaders can't show fear."

"You're not a leader here and now. You're just the the person I love more than anyone else in the world. You don't have to act like nothing bothers you around me." She heard him sigh and then briefly bury his face her chestnut hair, inhaling the scent. A feeling of pure intimacy came over her, warm and delightful. "Are you going to talk to me or not?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Tommy..."

"It was different this time," he spoke of her disappearance and knew she understood. "There wasn't an enemy for me to fight to get you back. I couldn't bring you home. You were just gone and all I could do was hope and pray Billy figured out how to bring you back. I felt helpless and I hated that."

Kim could only imagine how feeling that way affected someone like Tommy. "I remember how helpless and scared I felt when you were losing your powers."

"I wasn't missing though."

"No, you were missing. You were missing from me," she explained, shifting in his arms, but leaving no room between them as she gazed into his brown eyes, her hands playing at the bottom of his white shirt. "I could feel your walls coming up again. You were slowly distancing yourself from me and the team. I was worried that when you finally lost your powers you wouldn't want to be around us anymore. And sure enough when you did, you left. That's when I felt helpless to show you how special you were to all of us, especially me."

Admitting this came at a great price, though she derived the truth. "I felt like if I didn't have my powers I didn't bring anything to the team."

"Powers or not your friends didn't care, they just wanted you around. And I never loved you because of them," she assured him with a adoring smile. "You can't go back and not lose your powers anymore than we can go back and make what happened last week never have happened. They did. They're bad memories now. But everything worked out just fine. We're here, together, and we look hot."

"Better watch it, Kim. Your shallow side is showing."

"Alright, already," she laughed. "I look hot. There. Are you happy?"

"Yes, very," he whispered just before capturing her warm mouth in a long, deep kiss. They held each other so tight as the rest of the world faded away. After a little while passed they parted, but neither relinquished their hold on the other.

Sighing happily, Tommy shut his eyes when Kim laid her head on his shoulder and did the same. "So how am I doing in the running for the 'Boyfriend of the Year' award?"

"Considering I only have one boyfriend I'd say you're in the lead."

"So its by default?"

"Well, I've had a guy or two bring me flowers. I've even had a bad poem written by a boy in the sixth grade for me. I've been taken to a couple of movies and enjoyed a couple of dances, but none of them ever played hooky from school with me and teleported us to Mexico for a mini one-day vacation. In the romance department you're leading the pack by a mile."

"I think for the 'Most Understanding Girlfriend of the Year' award you're the winner two years running."

"Don't forget 'Hottest Girlfriend,' 'Best dressed,' 'Most Forgiving of a Boyfriend With A Terrible Memory', and 'Most Forgiving of a Boyfriend Who Was Turned Evil' awards as well."

"'Shortest Girlfriend' might also be an..." Kim away shoved from his arms, her clearly amused as well as appalled expression firmly in place.

"It would do well to keep in mind Mr. Oliver that in my suitcase there's a two-piece string bikini you'd very much like to see me in."

Part of him wished he could hide just how badly he wanted and needed to see her in that bikini. Alas, he felt like he might be blushing. "Ms. Hart, 'The Most Wonderful and Height-Perfect Girlfriend Ever' award is yours. Women taller than you should be shunned. In fact, it should be against the law to be taller than..."

"Oh shut up," Kim laughed at his silly side, which only she knew he possessed. She liked that a great deal. "Lets get a move on. I'm ready to tour this place and see all kinds of old stuff."

"We have two hours before we have to leave for our next stop." Tommy took her hand in his as they made their way towards the tour station. "Then we're going to get wet."

"Are you flirting with me, Mr. Oliver."

"Absolutely not, Ms. Hart."

They most definitely were flirting.

* * *

The End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: "Playing Hooky" **

**Chapter 2/2 **

**Written by: Shawn**

**Summary: Tommy and Kim's whirlwind day-vacation continues to a beautiful secluded waterfall in Maui, ice skating in London, a shocking confrontation in Japan, and a certain famous lake in Scotland with a legendary creature.**

**Category: Romance/Fluff **

**Rated: PG-13 **

**Ship: Tommy and Kim**

**Spoilers/Timeline: This story is a post-ep for the MMPR Season 2 episode "Wild West Rangers"**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns it all now, lol.**

**Authors Notes 1: I'm writing this in the mind state that TK are 17 years old and a bit more realistic than the TV show. Just have fun with it. They sure will.**

**Authors Notes 2: Only a wee bit of angst here, but for the most part its just a story about stealing a day away from responsibilities.**

**Authors Notes 3: The term "Playing Hooky" refers to skipping school or work for no good reason smile**

**"Wild West Rangers" summary: Tommy gives Kimberly a cactus as a present. Lord Zedd & Rita Repulsa steal it, and turn it into the Needlenose monster. Confused by the cactus' disappearance, the six Ranger Teens teleport from the Youth Center's hallway to the Command Center... all except Kimberly. She's accidentally sucked into a tear in the fabric of time, known as a Time Hole! Kim ends up in Angel Grove, circa 1880. There, she witnesses Bulk & Skull's ancestors, a pair of bandits known as One-Eyed Bulk & Doc Skullovitch, robbing a stagecoach. Tommy's ancestor, a man in a white cowboy suit on a white horse, known as the White Stranger, saves the day. Kim ends up in Ernest's Juice Saloon, where she meets Rocky's ancestor Rocko, Adam's ancestor Abraham, Aisha's ancestor Miss Alisha, and Billy's ancestor William. In the present, Zedd sends Goldar, Needlenose, and some Putties through the Time Hole, despite the protests of the remaining Power Rangers. The Time Hole closes, leaving our heroes hopeless to recover Kimberly. In old west Angel Grove, the evil space aliens wreck havoc on the town.**

**Trapped in the Old West, and facing multiple villains, Kimberly is forced to morph. She discovers that her powers do indeed work in this time period, and takes a chance, teleporting to the Command Center. Zordon & Alpha 5 are awake, and quite surprised. Kim informs them of her situation, and they lend her the Power Coins. She goes back to Angel Grove, and gives each of her teammates' ancestors the powers of their great great grandchildren. The Pink Ranger, along with the four Cowboy Rangers (their morphed suits are the same, save for some tassles and cowboy boots added), take on the Putties. The White Stranger helps out. Needlenose & Goldar flee through a Time Hole, and once in the present, the monster grows. The other Rangers use the Megazord to defeat giant Needlenose. At the end of the day, Zordon & Billy come up with one last hope in rescuing Kimberly from a hundred years ago. It works, she's returned to the present, no worse for the wear, back in the late 1800s, the Rangers' ancestors find their lives enriched by their brief periods as Power Rangers. White Stranger narrowly misses meeting Kimberly's ancestor, who just arrives in town, as he rides off into the sunset.**

* * *

**Oh, the comfort - the inexpressible comfort of feeling safe with a person - having neither to weigh thoughts nor measure words, but pouring them all right out, just as they are, chaff and grain together; certain that a faithful hand will take and sift them, keep what is worth keeping, and then with the breath of kindness blow the rest away. Dinah Craik, A Life for a Life, 1859**

* * *

**Hanawi Falls **

**A gorgeous waterfall connected to a spring-fed stream **

**Monday, May 12, 1995 1:45 PM **

**East Maui, Hawaii**

Sweet paradise, thy name was Hanawi Falls.

Tommy and Kim's played beneath the sparkling surface of a fresh water stream, chasing each other around the high waterfalls deepest pool. The awe inspiring underwater landscape was as captivating as it was above, a seventh heaven for them alone to rule.

Ghosting past Tommy near the rocky edge of the waterfall, Kim playfully brushed her hand over the soles of his feet to draw his attention, then quickly darted away as the chase began anew. Cresting above the surface for brief breathes of air, they taunted each other before diving once more, further engaging in the age old war of cat and mouse.

The hunt was on!

Smiling to herself after another daring evasion of his outstretched hands, Kim couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun. Her soul was carefree and wild, enjoying the feeling of being in love as well as the heady sensual undercurrent she hadn't anticipated facing today. From the moment she stepped out from behind a shrouded clearing and Tommy saw her in a pink two-piece string bikini... heat... pure heat. He couldn't take his eyes off of her for even a second. They were emotionally slow dancing, leaving the cold world out of their lives for a time.

In this submerged silent Eden, Kim considered this was easily the most romantic date they'd ever been on. Alone at last on a gorgeous remote section of East Maui, she didn't have to worry about anything or anyone except Tommy. Elation flooded her spirit, and even when he surprised her from behind, having finally caught his prey she simply turned in his arms and kissed him... he throbbed against her belly, sending warm sensations throughout her body until oxygen became an issue.

Ducking above for another rush of air, they raced from one end of the waterfall to the edge of the shore and back again, laughing and splashing water in each others faces like children. Alas, youths innocence had little to do with the steamy way they were staring at each other now, as if caught in the rapture of some newfound discovery.

Were there boundaries here?

Where was the line they couldn't cross?

Why was it that every time they touched it just wasn't enough?

After an hours worth of swimming Kim made her way for the shore, confident Tommy would follow. He did as she swam up and then walked towards the thick white beach blankets spread out on the ground. She descended on the first, now facing her dripping wet boyfriend as he rose from the water like some sort of Greek God. She looked away, blushing at the thought. His glistening wet body was doing things to her... forcing her legs to cross, all the while enjoying the heady appreciation in his eyes for her alone. He obviously loved what she wore, but there was more to the story. He not only loved her... he wanted her.

Desire.

That's what Kim recognized as he approached, his white swimming trunks offering little modesty in relation to what was on his mind. She secretly craved the fear of knowing how he felt, as it matched her own growing need.

Mercy, even his wet hair sent her heart racing.

Her heart wasn't the only one as Tommy slowly approached his love, having never found her as beautiful as she was today.

Slightly embarrassed by the not-so-innocent images coursing through his mind, Tommy carefully settled in beside his girlfriend on the blankets, both now gazing at the clear blue skies of Hawaii. For a time they simply enjoyed the peace and tranquility of their surroundings, as if the worries of last week were behind him.

Tommy breathed in the fresh air as Kim was safe and sound by his side. There was only on problem. Having visited the beach with her many times, he's seen her in swimsuits before, but nothing like she's wearing today. Her gymnastics-toned figure took his breath away in that two-piece pink string bikini she wore. It was daring and sexy and certainly revealed more skin than he had ever seen before.

He hadn't expected it. She was forever beautiful in his eyes, but what he knew of her usual swim attire was a bit more conservative, though always feminine. What she wore today was nothing less than provocative.

Stealing a sideways glance at her, Tommy felt he just had to say, "You look incredible."

"Thank you," Kim managed not to stutter while fending off a blush. Darting a quick gaze at him, her tongue wished it were chasing a droplet of water cascading down the side of his hard chest. Did she really think that, she smiled inwardly. "You look great too."

"Having fun?"

"Absolutely," she replied without delay, enjoying the suns warm rays. "You brought me to Hawaii and this fantastic waterfall for swimming and alone time. What more could a girl ask for?"

"A mall just up the road?"

"True," Kim laughed by his side. Alas, he knew her too well. "But as long as I'm with you I have everything I need."

"Same here." With the waterfalls rushing bluster sounding off nearby, Tommy found himself unable to just lay there. Shifting to his side, he balanced on his elbow while gazing at Kim, who seemed comfortable in him doing so. Her warm brown eyes found his own as they bathed in the silence of simply watching each other for what felt like the very first time. They didn't shyly turned away when they found the other looking, or were interrupted by someone passing by. The six-tone beep of their communicators didn't end another quiet moment between them, nor were they in a group setting where such a thing would be frowned upon.

Here they were utterly lost in each other, all pretenses to the contrary forgotten.

As if fate and destiny demanded it, Tommy and Kim slowly fell into a deeply passionate kiss serenaded by the waterfall, drawn together by a love born of sincere admiration, trust, and physical attraction. Blossoming hunger swelled between them when he covered her body with his own, nestled between her slender thighs. They were outside themselves in paradise, testing the waters of their sensuality. A gentle surging began, amping up the pleasure they shared in a way they never had before. Their intense feelings were as enticing as they were scary, this newfound territory they were exploring for the very first time.

With her arms locked around his neck, Kim gasped around the tender exploration of his tongue inside her mouth, dragging along her own. His hard body framed perfectly over hers as if they were created to fit together perfectly... God, the weight of him felt so good over her. Urgently kissing her as he wanted her so badly. She reveled in the sensation, all the while sending it back at him. She just couldn't stop kissing him, her hands roaming all over his muscular back, even daring his firm ass.

As their bodies began to move in an age old rocking rhythm that surely was leading to so much more, Kim suddenly froze up. She stiffened beneath him as the feel of his hardness pressed to her center was sending her to some delirious land of wanton ecstasy. It was too much too fast. She just couldn't...

Gently, but firmly she pressed her hands to his chest and began to push him off. Though surprised, Tommy shifted aside her, and then quietly told her, "I have protection."

As if dashed by a bucket of freezing cold water Kim shot up, her eyes widened in horror. "Is that why you brought me here?"

"No!" Tommy immediately explained, all amorous thoughts left behind. "No, Kim. I did not bring you here so we could make love. That wasn't on my mind at all when I started thinking about this trip." He watched her closely and saw that she seemed to believe him. "My dad and uncle always told me that their first times weren't planned, but were spontaneous. So my dad gave me two condoms that I keep in my wallet just case something happened with us. But no, I did not bring you here to sleep with you. That's not the kind of person that I am."

Aware of his character, Kim gave a slow nod and then created a little distance between them. She sat at the edge of the blanket, her head bowed, arms around herself. Sooner or later they had to have this right of passage talk, though she wasn't exactly afraid of it. It's just that for the very first time a lights been shone on the elephant in the room and they can't avoid it any longer.

"I'm not a tease," Kim declared while lifting her gaze to meet his.

"I never said you were. I never thought that for a second."

"Yeah, but I know guys."

"You also know me. At least you should."

She did. Better than anyone. Furthermore, she trusted him. But she was a normal teenage girl who listened to all the same music everyone else did, watched all the same TV shows and movies, and heard the same guys talk about girls however they wanted. "I have never bought anything to wear to the beach or to go swimming that I wanted to look sexy in. I mean, I've bought things that I thought I looked nice in or were cute, but nothing that I wanted to draw all attention to me. At least not until I bought this," she finished, her finger twirling the string on her hip. "I saw this and I couldn't help but to think this would knock you off your feet."

"It did," he assured her and saw the ghost of one curl her lips as well. "You look fantastic."

"But it goes back to what I said before. I don't want you to think I'm a tease. I didn't buy this to make you think I was ready to have sex. But I do admit I wanted you to want me."

"I always have."

"I know, but..." This conversation was difficult to say the least. Kim sat up straight, hands in her lap, watching Tommy very closely. "We've been going out for a while now and we've known each other for a couple of years. We're in a relationship and we're in love. I know you must have some expectations."

Tommy wasn't quite sure where this was coming from. "I have never pressured you or anything like that. I respect that you want to wait and you're not ready yet. I've never had a problem with that."

"But you're ready, aren't you?" she dared him to deny, and when he looked away she knew the truth. "See, that's what I'm talking about. There are so many girls out there that would give themselves to you without a second thought. And I hate to think that you might think I don't love you enough or I'm frigid or something. And don't get me started on any of that after school special stuff, because I know a ton of couples at Angel Grove High are having sex." She sighed heavily in the wake of his silence. "I must look like such a little girl to you sometimes."

Tommy shook his head while scooting closer to her. He reached out and gently took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "I think you're a beautiful young woman who's mature and honest enough with herself to know that she's not ready to have sex yet. And I don't take it personally and think that you don't love me enough or aren't attracted to me."

"Or that I don't want you," she added a bit nervously. "I do want you, Tommy. I think about sex as much as any other girl my age. I'm just... I'm just not ready yet. And I'm not sure when I will be."

"Then we'll wait."

"Until you get tired of waiting."

"I love you."

"And I love you too, but after knowing me for so long and us being together don't you feel you deserve..."

Tommy quickly interrupted, "Kim, that's not the way I think."

"That's the way a lot of guys think."

"Not me and you know that." Despite being a bit frustrated with the comparisons to other men, Tommy could see just how hard a topic this was for her to discuss, and how scared she was in a way he never expected her to be. She's so confident and headstrong. But here she's a bit insecure and unsure of how to proceed.

Tommy covered the small hand he held with his other, drawing her attention. "We don't have a time limit, Kim. We're not trying to keep up with other people and what they do. We love each other and when its our time then it will be our time. There's no rush at all."

And she thought she couldn't possibly love him anymore. Moisture wet her eyes when she spoke. "I'm sorry. I'm just in a mood."

"Its okay," he smiled, squeezing her hand again. "Look, I love you and I'm not struggling with us waiting to make love. It'll happen when it happens. We're fine. You don't have to worry about that."

"Thank you." Exhaling, Kim hugged Tommy, holding on for a brief moment to revel in the feel of his strong arms around her. At long last the elephant fled the room and she could breathe again. "You are the most patient, handsome, sweet, brave, super-sexy boyfriend ever. You have great hair and a good inner-mall compass for a guy."

"I just carry the bags and follow the short girl wearing pink."

"As you should."

Laughing as she ran her fingers through the damp strands in his hair, Tommy lifted her hand and kissed it. "So we're cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool."

"So now that's over with," Kim said while standing to her feet with him. "What's next?"

"I'm getting hungry, so you go get dressed in something warm. London awaits us."

* * *

**Streatham Ice Arena **

**386 Streatham High Road, London, SW16 6HT **

**Monday, May 12, 1995 Late evening **

**London, England**

"This might not have been one of my better ideas," Tommy muttered nervously while holding onto the railing where the ice rink's frozen floor began. Kim's snickering behind him wasn't helping. "Can't I just watch you skate?"

"You brought me all the way to London to take me ice skating and you have the nerve to ask me to do it alone?" she argued playfully. "I'd kick you really hard if you didn't look so cute when you're unsure of yourself."

Two guys who looked to be around his age fell on their butts not far away, drawing a chorus of laughter. Tommy didn't care for the expressions of embarrassment they wore as he was looking to dodge that himself. "Ice skating and dancing are kinda similar. Well we both know I can't dance."

Coming around to face him, Kim crossed her arms in a pose that offered him no retreat. "I taught Billy how to ice skate and after his initial concussion two weeks later he was skating just fine."

"Concussion?!!"

"Kidding," Kim playfully swatted his arm. "I'm just kidding about the concussion part. It was just a small head wound." Tommy almost looked queasy at the mention. "But yes, I did eventually teach Billy how to ice skate and I can surely teach you."

"I'm going to fall and people are going to laugh at me."

"So what? Everyone falls their first time."

Scanning the modestly packed skating arena, Tommy saw ample opportunity to make a fool of himself. But if his Beautiful wanted to ice skate with him the least he could do was try. That made sense in his head, but his legs still weren't moving. "Kim..."

"I have seen you leap off of thirty-story buildings, pilot Zords into outer space, fight your way back from alternate dimensions, battle groups of Putties by yourself and even solve a Rubik's Cube."

Tommy fixed a curious gaze at her. "I never did that last one."

Kim shrugged. "I know, but I was trying to boost your confidence. It sounded good at the time."

"Cute," Tommy intimated quietly between them, earning him an endearing smile. Shifting aside for another couple to take the ice, he watched them hand-in-hand begin to skate across the rink through a few lines of traffic. Obviously they weren't first timers and looked to be having a great time.

Summoning up his courage, which seemed silly considering what he was about to do, Tommy took the two scariest steps of his entire life onto the ice rink.

Well, at least was standing upright. Kim brushed past his right side as if she were born on ice, moving with skill and confidence. Tommy often wondered if she did everything that way. "Okay Sensei-Hart, help me stay upright."

Considering that Tommy looked about as stable on the ice as a piece of tissue paper in the eye of a tornado, Kim felt encouragement was the best way to go. "You're doing fine so far. Now I want you to steady yourself and find your center of gravity. Get a feel for the ice. Relaxation and technique are the keys to skating well." The tension clearly written all over his face was priceless. "Breathing helps too."

"I'm breathing."

"No, you're turning purple."

Inhaling and then exhaling a deep breath, Tommy soon found his balance, though he still wasn't moving very far. At one point five children skated circles around him, giggling at his obvious inexperience. At least no one was videotaping this.

"I wish I was videotaping this." Her boyfriends glare did little to deter the Pink Ranger. She favored him with a wink. "Okay, use the railing as support and try to walk. That helps build your ankle strength and gives you a greater sense of balance and comfort on the ice." For a man who's trained in the martial arts nearly all his life, Tommy looked as if he just stepped off a spaceship and didn't know what ice was. "Honey, you've been thrown off high rise buildings. Falling on your butt won't kill you."

"One day," Tommy began as he slowly walked while holding onto the railing, gaining the sense of motion necessary to skate, "I am going to ask you to do something you're not to sure about doing."

"Outside of sex right now I'll try anything once."

"Fine. When we leave here we'll walk past those rows of stores down the street and not go in any of them."

"What kind of medieval torture are you speaking of?"

Yeah, Tommy knew his sweetheart very well indeed. Back to the ice, he's finally moving at faster better pace, though still not quite skating. "I'm doing alright so fa... oh... oh... I'm doing a split. WHAT DO I DO?"

"Shouting only draws attention," Kim kindly pointed out while grabbing his forearm to straighten him upright. Casting her gaze around the massive skating rink, she wondered how many of these people would be shocked to know that the handsome guy who could barely move over the ice was actually the leader of the super hero team that protected the world. Then again, she kinda enjoyed their secret and that she was his heart's desire. "You're right-footed, so I want you to lean on your left foot and push off diagonally with your right. Try it a couple of times with me holding your arm until you get the hang of it."

Tommy did as he was told. Closely watching his progress, Kim released his arm after a little while. "Good, good. Now keep doing that and try gliding. Just let it come to you naturally." Skating side by side with him, they soon fell into a natural rhythm as he was a quick study. Not that she was surprised at all. "Look at you go," she complimented wearing a loving expression.

"Thank you, Sensei-Hart." Tommy graced her with a bow. Having found a comfort zone, he reached for her small hand, taking it in his as they began skating around the rink. "Have I completed my training?"

"Nope. Its time you learned the triple axle."

"The triple what?"

"Never mind," she laughed, thoroughly enjoying their time on the ice as they toured the rink to the tune of the instrumental music playing, and at one point even raced the same group of kids that had skated circles around Tommy earlier. They didn't win, but put up a good fight.

One of the girls even had a Pink Ranger shirt on underneath her jacket. Kim thought that was the coolest thing ever. "Now that kid has good fashion taste."

"Shouldn't we get some royalties or something from Power Ranger merchandise?"

"We sure should. I wouldn't turn down the cash. Although I would redesign the girls Pink Ranger pajama's I saw at Target."

"I saw some White Ranger boxer shorts at Wallmart and it kinda freaked me out. They had a picture of the White Ranger on the butt. It just wasn't right."

"At least Rocky's merchandise is something you can enjoy. Ruby Red Ranger Kool-Aid."

"That stuff tastes pretty good."

"It really does."

An hour and a half later they were tired of skating and famished, so they made their way to the CafИ after returning their skates. Suddenly, a familiar six-beep tone sounded from their communicators. Calmly as to not draw attention they faded just behind a fire exit.

"Tommy here. What's going on?"

"Hey, why are you breathing so heavy?" Aisha's gossip-curious voice rang out.

"Sha, is everything okay?" Kim asked as worry began to creep in.

"Okay, why are you breathing heavy too?" Aisha's mind filled with the most obvious of assumptions. Ribbing was in order and she was just the person to do it. "What the hell are you two doing... or have already done?"

Aisha's hidden meaning behind her question was unmistakable as Tommy shook his head. "Nothing that is any of your business, now do we have a Ranger situation or not?" Over his communicator the sounds of other voices came from Aisha's end.

"We're done boning, so what do you want?" Kim couldn't help but to tease, even though she blushed when she did. No doubt she surprised Tommy, who pressed a kiss to her lips as it obviously affected him. Even if it were just her words.

"You two are the most lowdown, horny, technology-hogging individuals I have ever met," Sha began, and then threw something in the background at someone. "I contacted the guys as soon as Tommy arrived at your place, Kim. They were in lunch and when I told them what you two were doing they were flabbergasted, frustrated, annoyed and... what were those other words Billy?" A pause for a moment, "Aghast, disenchanted, malcontented, and querulous. Now I don't even know what all of those words mean, but I trust Billy's vaunted vocabulary. You two are... ROCKY I SWEAR IF YOU EAT ALL MY DADS CHOCOLATE DONUTS I WILL ROUNDHOUSE KICK YOU IN THE FACE! ... now where was I?"

"You were reaming us out good, Sha," Tommy declared with his arm locked possessively around Kim's slender waist, who was grinning against his shoulder.

"Exactly! Anyway, the guys all felt that staying at school today would only hinder their learning because they would be distracted by all the fun you two were probably having. So they all ditched their next periods and came over here. Now my house is a Ranger-shelter for disgruntled teammates and its all your fault."

"We're uhm... sorry."

"No you aren't, Kim! You're just happily boning away while I entertain our teammates and... ADAM, LEAVE THE PIANO ALONE! YOU ARE NOT ELTON JOHN!" The White and Pink Rangers were laughing so hard on the other end, which in turn made Aisha laugh too. "Okay, all jokes aside I hope you guys are having a great time."

Kim assured her, "We are, trust me."

"So were are you guys now?"

"In London," Tommy explained. "We just got off...

"I bet you did!"

Kim rolled her eyes, "We just got off the skating rink, Sha. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"If my mind didn't live in the gutter it would have no home at all."

"Sha, we're starving and need some lunch. We'll catch up with you guys later."

"And you will make this up to us someday, won't you Tommy?"

The menace clouding her voice made the White Ranger gulp. "Yeah, of course. We'll come up with something."

"Later, Sha. We got more boning to do." Amidst Aisha's shout Kim pressed the button on Tommy's communicator to end the transmission. "I just love messing with her."

"You know we're never going to hear the end of this."

"We'll think about that later. For now I am only interested in chili dogs, cheese fries, and milkshakes."

"You say the sexiest things."

"That's why I'm your Beautiful."

* * *

**Undisclosed location **

**Monday, May 12, 1995 **

**Undisclosed city and country**

Having just arrived at their latest secret destination, Kim stood with her back to Tommy. His strong hands rested comfortably over her eyes, their bodies pressed snug against one another. The romantic adventure her boyfriend had whisked her away on today has her heart soaring. So much so that she could have cared less where they went just so long as they were together. "Okay, so why the blindfold treatment?"

"This," Tommy began warmly against the shell of her ear, "Is a very, very important stop. I want this to be a complete surprise for as long as I can. Trust me."

"Of course I trust you," Kim assured him, patently waiting for him to take the lead. Judging by the dry room temperature, they were certainly indoors. She smelled chemicals of some kind, like cleaning liquids, but wasn't sure. Suddenly Tommy's fingers slipped away and she opened her eyes to... "A janitors closet?"

Tommy thought her pouty tone was cuter than cute. "You're not seeing the big picture."

"No, but I see two mops, a bucket, a broom, and some Mr. Clean." His familiar laughter soothed her soul as she leaned into him, her brown eyes scanning the small room. Soon they settled on the writing on the walls and some of the bottles on shelves. It took less than a second to tell none of the writing was English. "What language is that"

Taking her small hand in his, Tommy opened the door, peered out down the empty hallway and then led Kim outside. Without uttering a word, he took her past a row of elevators and a broad, curving window overlooking a gorgeously lit city with a clear night sky above. The breathtaking view of the city, with its massive neon signs matching the lettering on the cleaning supplies finally clicked something in her mind.

"Japan?" Kim mouthed quietly, her hopes rising like the morning sun as she hoped she was right in her assumption of why Tommy brought her here. The subtle hues of green marble, granite, and original pieces of art echoed an understated modern decor that was a beauty to behold. Gazing out the window, she surmised they had to be on the thirtieth floor at least. "If we're in Japan..."

The sight of her hopeful expression was a home he could forever live within. "Right down that hall," he pointed, "Is Trini's hotel room. I brought you here to see her." Tears moistened his Beautiful's eyes, and so he drew her in his embrace, tucking her head underneath his chin, pressing a kiss to her temple. "I know you've missed her so much and I'm sure she's missed you just as bad. Well I think its time you saw her again."

As wonderful as her heart told her he was, Kim swore she'd underestimated him. Lifting her gaze to his, she caressed his cheek, so in love she was pleased to note that it could feel even better than what she read about in her romance novels. "I'm crazy about you."

Bowing his head as a blush teased his cheeks, he nodded while holding her so close. "I'm crazy about you too." Sighing, he added, "I just wish we could stay longer than two hours, but we had better get a move on. I didn't have time to reach Trini, but I'm sure she'll welcome the visit."

"I've missed her so much. Thank you, thank you, thank you." Before he could say a word she captured his kiss, riding a sweet rhythm of lips and tongue caresses, drowning in how he loved her so well. Breathing heavily when they parted, she felt as if she were floating on air. "Let's get going. I just hope she's in her room."

"This way." Hand-in-hand, Tommy and Kim all but ran down the hall, banking a right towards room #3244. Upon reaching the door a gasping sound of some kind greeted them behind it, halting them in place. They heard loud groaning noises and then something loud crashing to the floor. They looked at each other, both clearly worried, and then something rattled hard against the wall on the other side of the door.

"Tommy!"

The worried expression on Kim's face said it all. Tommy took a step back and then launched himself, kicking the door clear off its hinges, revealing a small hotel room... and two naked people on a bed in a dimly lit room.

"TOMMY!"

"TRINI!"

"KIM!"

"JASON!"

* * *

Awkward... no, this wasn't awkward. Not at all. See, awkward left town three years ago compared to what just happened here. This was downright surreal. Like the first time they all morphed kind of surreal. Or when one of their enemy's made a purse or a vacuum cleaner or a toy turn into a thirty-foot tall creature out to crush them.

Yeah, this was damn surreal.

You could most definitely hear a pin drop.

The last 345 seconds of Trini, Jason, Tommy, and Kim's lives would be very hard to forget, although all will try to the best of their ability. Upon kicking the door in, an intimate moment was disturbed, causing the two people on the bed to race for the covers while the two people at the door stared in shock. They attempted to run away, only to run into each other, thus crashing to the floor.

It was very Three Stooges-like.

Jason sat perfectly still, head bowed, running his fingers through his short dark hair. Seated next to Trini at the foot of a king sized bed. Clad in the matching white bath robe she wore, he was sure this was the most embarrassing moment of his life. Even with his third grade Christmas play debacle when he forgot his lines on stage and got so nervous he peed on himself, tonight eclipsed even that dark day. The daggers Kim stared at him wasn't helping. "I'm sure you both have a ton of questions?"

"Questions?" Kim looked back and forth between her best guy friend and her best friend period. Head tilted, still shocked, her knees shook as she tried to convey her thoughts. "Look at Tommy." Sitting stoic beside her staring straight ahead, she noted his mute state. "He saw you naked, Jason. Naked! Images of your naked ass are now burned into his memory." Tommy covered his eyes beside her. "He hasn't even seen me naked yet and now he might be scarred for life."

Jason didn't need to hear any of that. "I doubt the sight of my naked butt will..."

"Not another word Mr. Naked Man." Kim now focused her attention on Trini, who seemed all too amused by the whole thing despite the embarrassment. "What do you have to say for yourself?" Kim held up one finger. "How long has this been going on?" Then another. "Why don't I know anything about this?" The third finger rose. "What is Jason doing in Japan when his email told me he was going to be in Sweden?" A fourth and fifth finger joined the others. "How dare you two have sex without my consent and are you both happy?"

Laughing at what Kim added at the end, Trini sought to provide her answers. "I don't have anything to say for myself because I'm an adult, Ms. Nosy Pants. As for how long this has been going on, only two weeks. We're fairly new," she smiled at Jason. "I tried calling you three times late last week but I got nothing but your answering machine."

"Oh that," Kim recalled. "I was accidentally flung back in time to the 1800's and almost never made it home. I ended up saving the world in the past with ancestors of the current Rangers. No big. Same soup, just reheated."

What an amazing life her friends led, Trini noted, missing it herself a little. "Well its good to see your time traveling escapade worked out okay," she had to chuckle again, all the while noticing Kim trying to suppress a grin. As for Jason and Tommy, they continued staring at the floor. Typical silly male behavior. "To continue answering your questions, Jason had to sub for another Peace Conference Representative who came down with the flu, so he flew in with me. As for the sex, that's pretty new too," she cheesed to further Kim's stunned state. "I never had any intention of consulting you before I lost my virginity, thank you very much." To finish, she declared sincerely, "But we are very happy. New, but very happy. We kinda of connected in London over a weekend and one thing led to another. I don't know how to explain it. Our feelings deepened and we kissed and..."

"Did a heck of a lot more than kissing," Kim felt needed to be pointed out as she swallowed the ick of knowing they did it down. Allowing herself to push past the initial awe, she saw how her sister in heart looked very much in love. She knew the feeling. "So you're happy?

"Very." When Kim launched at her, Trini hugged her tight. There were a couple of whispers and finger-pointing at the guys, as well as well wishes for the new couple and a promise to detail everything that led to them hooking up.

"Okay, Jason. Honey, you need to accept that Tommy saw you naked." Trini watched Jason shake his head, still bowed, unwilling to accept this. "He saw you in all your hot glory, naked and you will live. The world won't end."

Kim reached for Tommy's face, lifting his chin. "Yes, you saw Jason's naked glistening ass. You saw it, but sweetie, it'll be alright. Accept it and move on. I doubt his naked backside will ruin your life."

Trini and Kim stood back, looking at their current loves, hands on their hips.

"Kim, men suck."

"Did I not tell you this in the third grade when Petey Collins threw my lunch box in the mud."

"Yeah, but I didn't think he counted since you knocked him unconscious."

"True."

At this point Jason and Tommy's catatonic states were beginning to get on Trini's nerves. Then she thought to ask, "Uhm, what are you and Tommy doing here?"

"Oh that." Kim smiled. "Tommy's utter fear of losing me forever last weekend gave him the great idea of taking me on a little politically incorrect, teleportation control stealing worldwide vacation today. It was a spur of the moment thing."

"You rebels."

"We try."

"Boys, play nice," Trini said. "I'm going to talk to Kim alone in the bathroom and order us a pizza. Girl-talk and all. Try to... move, or something. Talk. Walk around the room to stretch your muscles out. Do the guy thing. No burping or passing gas, but a gentleman guy thing. Be good."

The bathroom door shut, leaving Tommy and Jason alone. Both men raised their heads, looking up at the same time. Their matching expressions said it all.

Sorry women of Earth, but there was just no getting past this. Only the tried and true, time-tested lifestyle choice of Man-Logic would provide an answer here. Man-Logic was the means by which a man made decisions in life. It wasn't based on facts, or details, or the truth, or even common sense. Man-Logic dictated by any means necessary a man had to get past a situation he didn't want to deal with.

Taking a deep breath, Tommy offered, "Jase, I'm gonna walk out of this hotel room, lift the door back up, and then set it aside and walk back in. When I do it'll be the first time I saw you in Japan."

"Thank God," Jason sighed.

"It never happened."

"Amen!"

Tommy walked out the hotel room and then right back in. "Bro, good to see you again."

Jason hugged him. "Good to see you too, bro. Lord Zedd keeping you on your toes?"

"No more than usual."

All was right with the world again.

* * *

**Loch Ness **

**The largest lake in Great Britain, located at the northern end of the Great Flen fault line **

**Monday, May 12, 1995 Nighttime **

**Loch Ness, Scotland**

Materializing on the sandy shores of Loch Ness, Tommy marveled at the natural beauty of Scotland. The peace and quiet of a gorgeous night sky, reflected majestically off the legendary lake was captivating to the senses. Somewhat spellbound by his surroundings, he sat the oversized white lawn chair they "borrowed" from Trini's hotel near the shore. "So why are we here again?"

Zipping up her jacket as the lake's brisk wind brought about a slight chill, Kim noted, "I didn't think it was fair for you to pick everywhere we go today, so I thought of someplace I have always wanted to go that I probably wouldn't on a full vacation." The skeptical look he wore spurred her to add, "See, I'm a child of the Unsolved Mysteries era and I have always been fascinated with the Loch Ness monster."

"And here I thought you'd want to investigate something like vengeful spirits haunting malls," Tommy smiled jokingly. She swatted his shoulder for the dig.

"Nothing could ever scare me at a mall except it closing down. That would give me a heart attack," she noted playfully. "It would be like you seeing Jason's bare naked, curvy butt again."

Shuddering at the mention, Tommy lifted his hand. "That never happened!"

"Whatever you say," she laughed at his obvious discomfort before inhaling the fresh air. Having seen this place on television plenty of times, all of those shows failed to capture the true beauty that was Scotland. The thick forests and towering mountains in the distance were glorious to behold. She recognized one of the countries most famous castles, Eliean Donan Castle, and wished they had more time so that she could tour it. "There have been hundreds and hundreds of Loch Ness monster sightings, you know."

Sitting down in the oversized chair, Tommy sighed happily when Kim nestled between his legs, allowing him space to wrap his arms around her as the waves crested the shore nearby. "Don't we have enough monster sightings in our lives already?"

"Ours are alien. But if Nessie is really out there," she pointed towards the lake, snuggled in her boyfriend's loving embrace. "Then she's a native of our planet. A real life Earth creature that's managed to dodge being captured for decades. She's been the focus of countless books, movies, and TV specials. But no one has a clear photo or video of the creature. So its one of the greatest mysteries in the world. And now we're here to witness it first hand. Oh, and I know Nessie is a she because no male would have been smart enough to stay hidden that long."

"Watch it, Kim. The comedian in you is showing," he joked. Her request to come here came on the heels of them preparing to go home, But Tommy couldn't deny her this last wish. And it wasn't as if he wanted their vacation to end. Spending alone time with her was his favorite thing to do. Especially since it was so rare they were all alone. "Hey, I'm not complaining. Its just we've experienced so many strange things already I wondered why on a chance to get away from it all you'd still seek out the strange?"

"I was turned into a boy once. I'm the poster girl for strange."

"Honey, I don't need to be reminded of that." Kim had the nerve to giggle. "I'd like to forget that as much as..."

"Jason's butt?"

"Can we please change the subject?" Tommy asked quietly, nuzzling the soft skin on Kim's neck with gentle kisses. She hummed her approval in his arms, loving his affection. He flinched when she tickled his side, now aware of his Achilles heel. "Hey."

"I know all your secrets, Mr. Oliver. Even that you're ticklish."

"Kindly keep that to yourself, Ms. Hart." As if in perfect sync they shifted just enough to kiss, twining their arms around each other. Their lips swayed in a timeless rhythm, mingling playfully before deepening. This was heaven. The purest heaven imaginable because at the heart of it all, they just wanted to be together.

"Thank you so much," Kim said while softly stroking Tommy's face, her brown eyes caught in his rapture. "This has been one of the best days of my entire life. Probably the best if I think about it."

Having pleased her, his goal was complete. "Me too. Just so long as we never discuss Jason's butt ever again?"

While enjoying that Tommy didn't mind swimming in Denial, Kim brushed her lips over his again. "Deal." Moving his arm behind her, He reached inside his jacket pocket. Soon he was dangling a green and white cotton necklace with a gold medal at the end. "Is this my best girlfriend of the year award? Cause if it is I was expecting diamonds."

Grinning, Tommy shook his head. "This happens to be the very first medal I ever won at a martial arts tournament," he told her, holding the medal out. "Two years before I moved to Angel Grove I won this in Arizona at a junior competition. I had never trained so hard in my life and I couldn't sleep the night before the tournament. I was so nervous my teeth were chattering before the competition. But I had my parents and my two favorite uncle's cheering for me. When I won it was the best moment of my life... until the day I met you."

Hearing that almost made her cry. Smoothing the pad of her thumb over the medal, she realized how much it meant to him. The first one she ever won was just as special to her. But nothing was more special to her than him. "I remember when I won my first gymnastics meet I was so overwhelmed I don't think it sunk in until the next day."

"Same here." He watched over her careful appraisal of the medal, turning it on all sides, considering just how hard he worked to earn it. "Kim, I want you to have this," he explained. Her eyes suddenly widened in surprise. "I don't have a letter jacket to give you because I don't play sports for Angel Grove High, and the class rings were a bit out of my budget this year. But this... this means so much to me because it was the first thing I ever earned with hard work and determination. I used to think everything I am began with this medal. But everything that defines me starts with you, so I want you to have it."

Try as she did to fight off the tears, his heartfelt words left her emotions in overload. She hugged him so hard, truly touched by his gift. It wasn't diamonds or expensive or anything that could be bought at a store. He earned this and gave it to her because she meant the world to him. That made this medal priceless. "I want to say something clever or flirtatious to appear really cool, but honestly, I am just so in love with you I'm gonna hum and snuggle with you. So I hope you don't have a problem with that?"

"Not at all, Beautiful. Not at all."

Silence reigned as they settled into the quiet and comfort of being simply together, so relaxed and at peace that twenty minutes later they fell asleep right there by the shore.

And when a not-so mythical creature dared to dip its head above the calm waters, she caught sight of the couple by the lake, asleep in each others arms and wondered why in the world humans were so interested in her that they would sleep outside to catch a glimpse. Oh well, at least they were cute.

Silly humans.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Reality slapped Kim in the face so fast when the sun began warming her skin that when her eyes opened she screamed,"OH HOLY CRAP!"

Tommy suddenly shook awake, almost sending Kim to the ground. He held her close, trying to shake the sleepy cobwebs loose from his mind. But as he opened his eyes, yawning, the bright sun brought everything back to him bigtime. "We are so dead."

"Come'on, Tommy," Kim shouted, still clutching her medal. "Teleport us home now and start thinking of plausible excuses that won't get us grounded for the next year." Pacing a circle around the chair while Tommy attuned his wrist communicator, the deer in headlights expression he wore wasn't helping. "Why aren't we home yet?"

"My wrist communicator isn't working."

"That's not the answer I was looking for."

"Perhaps you'd like to swim home."

"I don't need your attitude, k. I need you to get that teleportation thingie working again."

Grumbling to himself about having a bossy girlfriend, Tommy tried to contact Billy, but the first voice he heard sealed his face.

"TOMMY, KIMBERLY, I TRUST YOU ARE BOTH SAFE."

Zordon's unmistakable voice gave them both reason to swallow hard. Tommy replied, "Yeah. We're fine."

"WHILE I AM PLEASED TO HEAR THAT, YOUR BLATENT DISREGARD FOR MY RULES, OUTRIGHT LYING, AND THE UNNECCESARY CONCERN YOUR PARENTS ARE DEALING WITH WILL HAVE TO BE ADDDRESSED IN PERSON LATER ON TODAY. FOR NOW I SUGGEST YOU BOTH CONTACT THE OTHER RANGERS AS YOUR PARENTS HAVE BEEN FRANTICALLY CALLING THEM TRYING TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU TWO."

Tommy half-hugged Kim by his side, almost smiling despite their dire circumstances. I'm sorry, Zordon."

"Me too, Zordon," Kim added, her arm around Tommy's waist.

"WE SHALL TALK ABOUT THIS IN PERSON LATER ON. FOR THE MOMENT, PREPARE TO LEAVE. I WILL TELEPORT YOU BOTH HOME IN TEN MINUTES. I WOULD SAY MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU, BUT THIS TIME I DON'T THINK ANYTHING WILL. ZORDON OUT."

Arching a curious brow, Kim asked, "Did Zordon just make a joke at our expense?"

"I think he did. And I think he was right."

"Maybe we should just go ahead and have sex now. We might not see each other alone again for a very, very long time."

"uhm..."

"Joking," Kim laughed. "I was joking. Jeez, the male mind is always stuck on sex."

"No... no its not. I knew you were joking."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

Exasperated, but overwhelmingly happy, Kim brushed a kiss over his lips again. "The next time we play hooky we're going to have a much tighter game plan."

"The next time?"

Kim winked just before they were whisked away.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
